


happy birthday, kageyama

by mysinscollection



Series: KageHina First Times [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (:, Birthday Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Squirting, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, a little plot, ill add more tags if i think of any, lol, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysinscollection/pseuds/mysinscollection
Summary: Hinata plans a surprise for Kageyama's birthday.





	happy birthday, kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> im here to bless the world w more trans hinata fics
> 
> theyre cute dorks in love, enjoy

After school, Hinata had gone back with Kageyama to his house excitedly. It was Kageyama’s birthday. Hinata had already given him a gift (with plans to give him another one on Christmas in a few days,) and wanted to give him a surprise.

Kageyama had no idea about his plans; he had expected them to eat snacks, play a video game, and maybe cuddle a little. But nothing could have prepared him for this outcome. 

Hinata had pulled a small plastic bag out of his backpack, and a box of condoms out of said bag. He shyly placed the box in front of him on Kageyama’s bed, which he was seated on, and nervously picking at the sheets. 

They had been dating for a few months now, and the furthest they’ve gotten sexually was fully clothed grinding… Hinata wanted to go further, but only with Kageyama’s permission, of course. 

 

Kageyama stared at the box, before picking it up and turning it over in his hands. He knew what this was, obviously, but he wanted to hear what Hinata had to say. It was obvious the ginger was nervous about it.

“I’ve been thinking… I’d like to, y’know, go all the way with you, Kageyama.” Hinata spoke softly, eyes turned down. “Happy birthday?” He squeaked out, finally looking up.

Kageyama’s pretty blue eyes were blown wide, and his face was red all the way up to his ears. He scrambled to get on the bed with his boyfriend, dropping the box of condoms and capturing the other’s lips in a quick kiss. He was grateful his mother wouldn’t be home for a few hours. 

“I… um.” Tobio cleared his throat. “I like that idea.” 

Hinata beamed, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck and climbing into his lap. He straddled the other as their lips met again, kisses quickly getting heated as they usually do. Their tongues met and moved against one another, little hums leaving their throats.

The red head eventually pulled back, face flushed and panting. He was nervous about his next move, since he’s never really had his clothes off for a long amount of time around Kageyama, but he trusted his boyfriend. He unbuttoned his uniform shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside, revealing his black binder. He was quick to lean back in for another kiss, as Kageyama’s hands came up to soothingly rub against his sides. 

They were both already fairly aroused. Kageyama’s hips pushed up a bit to press into Hinata for relief, which earned a gasp from the smaller boy. Hinata pulled back from the kiss again, scooting back off of Kageyama’s lap to just… look at him for a moment. Kageyama swiftly undid his own shirt as well and discarded of it, since it felt way too hot in this small room. 

Hinata took a deep shaky breath, before reaching up to grab at the hem of his binder. He had had it on all day anyhow, so it was a good idea to take it off. He got it off with ease in a few seconds flat, and Kageyama tried hard not to stare… in case Hinata felt uncomfortable. Kageyama’s chest swelled… Hinata was so trusting of him.

“How did you do that so fast?” Kageyama asked in awe, since binders are tight and can be difficult to get off… He’s done his research on these things. 

Hinata giggled. “Practice!” He came forward again to press a kiss to Kageyama’s collarbone, as a hand moved to rest at the hem of Kageyama’s uniform pants. “Can I?” He asked, looking up at Kageyama through his long, orange eyelashes. 

Tobio nodded, swallowing hard as a hand came up to caress Shouyou’s soft face. The ginger nuzzled against the other’s hand for a moment, before moving to undo the button of his pants. Tension in the room grew thicker, as he tugged the pants down just a bit, boxers in tow. 

When Kageyama’s length sprung free, a small sigh of relief left his lips. Hinata couldn’t help but stare for a moment, but he quickly lowered himself to settle his body between Kageyama’s legs. This was Hinata’s first time doing anything like this, Kageyama too, but he’s sure he’s seen enough porn to have a decent idea of what he is doing. 

Hinata’s small fingers curled around Kageyama’s cock, and he angled it towards his lips. His tongue pressed flat against the head, which earned a small groan from the taller boy, and he slowly inched his face forward to wrap his lips around it. 

Kageyama’s fingers curled into Hinata’s hair gently, (though Hinata wouldn’t mind if he pulled a bit) eyes fluttering shut as he reveled in this new feeling. Hinata’s head started to bob and his tongue was pressed up against the underside as he went, and Tobio felt like he was in Heaven. 

What couldn’t fit into Hinata’s mouth was taken care of by his hand, and his head started a steadier rhythm as he got used to it. He was also careful with his teeth, but of course, sometimes they got in there clumsily. Kageyama did not mind at all, it still felt great. 

“Nn-- Hinata… I want-- you…” Kageyama’s hand moved to cup Hinata’s face again, gently pulling it up so their eyes can meet. Tobio’s beautiful blue eyes were hazed over with such lust… 

Hinata licked his lips and looked up at Kageyama, tilting his head. He knew exactly what Kageyama meant, but he still wanted to clarify. “You want me to what?” 

Tobio averted his eyes. “You’re really going to make me say it?” Hinata nodded, and he huffed. “I want… to fuck you.” 

“So vulgar, Tobio!” Hinata joked, before moving to wriggle out of his bottoms. He was now completely bare in front of Kageyama for the first time, and he couldn’t help but feel self conscious. Kageyama pushed his own bottoms off completely and kicked them aside, completely exposing himself also… hoping it would ease Hinata’s nerves. 

“You’re… so handsome.” Tobio murmured, leaning forward to press kisses against Shouyou’s cheek and trail them down his neck. The smaller boy couldn’t help but smile, hands lovingly running down Tobio’s arms as his neck was attacked with kisses. 

“Touch me… please.” Hinata panted out, spreading his legs and taking a hold of Kageyama’s hand to guide it there. Kageyama nervously nodded, trying to remember the few times he’s watched porn curiously. His pointer and middle finger ran over Hinata’s clit, which earned a jolt from the ginger. 

Kageyama rubbed his fingers in slow circles over Hinata’s clit, carefully watching Hinata’s face for his reactions. 

“Hn-- Ah-- Tobio…” Hinata kissed Kageyama’s cheek sloppily, before reaching down to gently push at Kageyama’s hand. At first, Kageyama thought he wanted him to stop, but then Hinata specified. “Finger me, please…” 

_Oh._ Kageyama nodded, kissing at Hinata’s neck again once before gently pushing a finger in. Hinata let out a low moan and nodded, biting his lip as he watched Kageyama’s finger disappear inside him. Tobio gently curled his finger, pushing it in and out, before adding a second. Hinata praised him and coaxed him to keep going, and he added a third eventually, which had Hinata melting in his hands. Moaning and gasping, making the most beautiful sounds Kageyama has ever heard. 

“I’m… I’m ready.” Hinata squeaked out, and Kageyama nodded, pulling out his fingers. He licked them clean, which caused Hinata’s face to flush further, and reached for the box of condoms. He clumsily opened it, which caused a few condoms to fall onto the bed. He picked them up after mumbling a small apology, which caused Hinata to giggle. Kageyama finally got a hold of a condom, unwrapping it and making sure to put it on himself properly. 

Shouyou reached his arms out, and Tobio came closer so he could wrap them around him tightly. He pressed kisses against Kageyama’s neck, even leaving a mark, before mumbling a soft “Go ahead” and laying back.

Kageyama nodded, positioning himself carefully at Hinata’s entrance, and pushing in very gently with a small groan. Hinata gasped and gripped at Kageyama’s shoulders, legs wrapping around the other’s waist to pull him in closer. He felt Kageyama stretching his walls, and even if there was the smallest sting, it felt so _fucking amazing._

Tobio waited for Shouyou’s permission to continue, and once he got it, he pulled his hips back and pushed them forward again gently. They both made a whine at the same time, which caused another giggle from the cute ginger. He kills Kageyama. Kills him with cuteness. 

Soon enough, Kageyama’s hips were making a steady rhythm and moans were echoing off the room’s walls. This newfound pleasure was overwhelming for the both of them. Hinata’s adorable moans and whines spilled out one after another, high pitched and desperate sounding. His back arched and he gripped at Kageyama's shoulders harder, bound to leave marks where his nails dug in.

 _“Ahh--_ Tobio, s-so good…” Hinata whined, toes curling and thighs shuddering as he grew closer with every movement. 

“Hi… Hinata--” 

“Tobio, say… say Shouyou-- _please...”_

_“Shouyou--”_ Kageyama groaned out finally, dropping his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder. He was so close… So, so close. 

“Tobio, mmh… I’m getting close…” Hinata squeaked out, and Kageyama kissed and sucked at his neck, sure to leave a mark that wouldn’t be hidden easily. “Don’t stop-- _Don’t stop don’t stop…”_

“I’m… close… too.” Kageyama groaned out, continuing his movements desperately. 

Hinata reached between them to rub at his clit, to help himself along. 

“Let’s-- let’s cum together.” Hinata suggested with a whine, thighs shuddering hard. 

Kageyama nodded, feeling his orgasm build up. His hips moved faster and faster, biting down on Hinata’s shoulder to muffle the loud moan that ripped through him when he came. 

Hinata came soon after, letting himself moan out loud - a moan of his boyfriend’s name - as he squirted hard between them, surely making quite a mess. Kageyama gasped when he felt the wetness, looking down at Hinata’s face, then looking down at the mess between them. 

“You can…?” Kageyama started, but his voice trailed off as his face flushed a deeper red. 

Hinata giggled, kissing his boyfriend’s face all over. “Mm-hmm.” He hummed, as Kageyama slowly pulled out with one last groan. They both panted hard and lovingly stared into eachother’s eyes for a moment, before Kageyama cleared his throat and started getting up. 

“You can stay there, I’ll clean you up.” Tobio offered, and Shouyou was glad. His orgasm really tired him out, and he wasn’t sure he can move quite yet… His legs were shuddering softly, and he was still panting a bit. 

Once Kageyama went to the bathroom, discarded of the condom, and cleaned himself up, he grabbed a damp cloth and brought it to Hinata. Hinata thanked him, letting Kageyama wipe him down with it. 

“Can I borrow a shirt of yours?” Hinata asked, and Kageyama nodded. Kageyama reached into one of his drawers and pulled out one of his shirts, handing it to Hinata. The smaller boy pulled the shirt on, enjoying how he was swimming in it. 

Kageyama pulled on boxers before climbing back into the bed, opening his arms for Hinata. Hinata beamed, grinning as he came closer and let himself be engulfed by Kageyama’s strong arms. 

Shouyou pressed a kiss against Kageyama’s jaw, softly purring out another “Happy birthday.” and tacking on an “I love you.” 

“Thanks…” Kageyama started, heart thrumming in his chest. “I love you too.” He truly meant it, too. He loved Shouyou with every fibre of his being… He was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hmu on tumblr? transboy-hinata.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
